


Red Bike, Blue Eyes

by Sylla_Headhunter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biker!Keith, Bisaster Lance, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Good Lotor (Voltron), I need good Keitor so I create it damn it, M/M, POV Lance (Voltron), Seriously how isn't this a tag yet, also not a tag how
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 22:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylla_Headhunter/pseuds/Sylla_Headhunter
Summary: Pidge wants to introduce her friend Keith - and his boyfriend Lotor. It does definitely not help that both are, in Lance's eyes, very hot.





	Red Bike, Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So I am appalled at how easily it is to find bad Lotor stuff in my Keitor tags and I seriously had to do something. This is just a One Shot - for now. I might revisit this AU, probably, and I WILL most definitely write more Keitor because the world needs it. Hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> Also shout-out to my discord pals for encouraging me with just the right emojis and appropriate reactions. You are all very precious and loved.

„Can we leave now? I mean, we’ve pretty much seen everything and – ow, why are you hitting me, Pidge?!”  
Lance winced away from the tiny gremlin next to him, his right hand already shielding his rips more or less effectively from another attempt on his life. Pidge just scowled at him, their glasses reflecting the late autumn sun.

“We can abso-fucking-lutely _not _leave now, which is why I am hitting you. Honestly, Lance, isn’t being street smart your thing? Shouldn’t you know this by now? I mean, have you ever met me?” They gestured towards their sweater, mountain-dew-greenish and plastered with a lot of buttons haphazardly dangling from it, the words “Fuck yes for science” barely readable through all of it. “I can and will do anything for science and this – this IS for science. I need to know how fast he can get without breaking his neck. Aren’t you just a little bit curious, hm? Hmmmmm?”  
“Well, no, because honestly, Pidge? I don’t want to see anyone _die, _how about that?!” Lance crossed his arms, forgetting how unprotected the movement made him. Another jab from Pidge’s small but entirely too bony fingers made him screech.

“I don’t wanna see him die, don’t be morbid, I just wanna see him do his thing!”  
“His thing?! What the hell kind of thing are we talking about here exactly?! Because so far, all I have seen is -”  
“What are you two doing here?”  
  
Lance froze as the amused voice cut through their discussion. Pidge, however, wrestled themselves away from his grasp and beamed, their fingers already forming something between a peace sign and a middle finger.

“Keith! Lance here is convinced that I want for my friends to die in the name of science and honestly, he’s kinda right, but right now I just wanna make him see your thing. Convince him to stay.”  
Their friend chuckled and Lance made himself look up – and meet violent eyes with a tinge of grey, looking entirely too entertained for his heart. Oh, man. Pidge had told him about Keith, _the _Keith, more or less their best friend for life, but he had most definitely not expected … this.

“I mean, you said so yourself – he’s kinda right. Also, what thing? Care to elaborate?”

And his voice was just unfair, Lance mused to himself, sighing dreamily. Not too deep, kind of rough around the edges and …

And now he was tying his hair into a pony tail and Lance decided that bi panic was absolutely in order and firmly necessary to stay with him.

“-you with us, Lance?”  
He blinked. “Huh, yeah, what, no, maybe?”  
Pidge snorted. “Told ya. The thing. Also, stop drooling, you’re disgusting.”  
The insult didn’t even register in his brain this time. “Piiiidge, why are you doing this to me? What is – I mean, he is – I _mean -_!”  
His friend just cackled and hit him square across the back. “Wait until you see him racing, you have no idea what you’re getting yourself into, Lance. But thanks for the elaboration – I knew it.”  
“I didn’t-”  
“You’re still drooling, by the way.”  
Scowling fiercely but somewhat distractedly at Pidge, Lance wiped his mouth against his sleeve and sighed. Ever since Pidge had heard about him being not only attracted to girls, they had been trying their best to find out more about whether or not he had a type, showing him one cute boy or girl – or sometimes both – to judge his reactions. He had known what he was getting himself into, or, well, he had known theoretically. Hearing about Keith as Pidge’s more or less best friend since first grade, and _seeing _the man himself … well, that was not something he could have ever prepared himself for. And now he was supposed to see this prodigy of a man race on a death machine if there ever was one – without losing his mind?

What exactly had Pidge been thinking?!

He trudged up behind his friend, entering the benches set up just outside the parkour cutting through the woods, a long line zigzagging all over the place, with lots and lots of obstacles to make the experience as deadly as possible. Honestly, just looking at the stuff made him be grateful for the small hobbies he had picked up. At least he didn’t have to face death on a daily basis!  
Pidge nudged him again and he scooted over, making room for them as they settled down next to him, still chattering away at something he had no idea about. His eyes just followed the small red figure walking to the starting line, helmet clenched underneath his right arm, hair still tied up in that small and way too good looking pony tail …

“Are you even listening to me?” Pidge nudged him again, this time more firmly, and he almost jumped.

“Yes! No! Maybe. What were you talking about?”  
Pidge grinned. “I was talking about the fact that Keith is probably your type. Bummer, but I get it, I guess. He has a lot of fans, actually, even though he is mindbogglingly oblivious about them.”  
… “Bummer?”  
His friend shrugged. “Yeah. I mean, I would get you his number and everything but it’s gonna do you no good, you know? Since he’s already taken and all.”

_Click._

“He’s … _what_?!”

His friend scrunched up their nose. “Ouch, Lance, tone it down a bit maybe? Yeah, he’s taken. You know, in a monogamous relationship with his partner, his one true love – which you would _know, _by the way, if you had listened to me earlier. I was trying to prepare you in case he was your type, so don’t you dare blame this on me!”  
Lance deflated, pressing one of his hands on his chest. “Pidge, you _wound _me. I thought I could trust you! And yet, you played with my heart...”  
They snorted. “Yeah, sure, drama guy. Whatever floats your boat.”

Lance sighed again, this time quieter than before. “So I take it this… partner is here as well?” he asked, letting his heart clench one more time. This was ridiculous – he knew the guy for all of two seconds! No love involved, no – just maybe a hint of a possibility…? Yeah, that. Nothing else, no.

“Sure he is. He wouldn’t miss this for the world, trust me.” Pidge grinned. “Those two are disgustingly in love. See?”  
They gestured towards the starting line and Lance steeled himself before peeking down there between his fingers. Whatever it was, he could take it!

He could, in fact, not.

He had been prepared – more or less – for a hug, maybe even for a kiss. He had not been prepared for a tall and lean man putting a hand on Keith’s head as the latter one laughed, his head almost thrown back and his face even more relaxed than before when he had been talking to Pidge. He had not been prepared for the fond expression he could catch on the other guy’s face, framed with hair so light it shone white in the sun, his other hand – the one that wasn’t currently resting on Keith’s head – cradling his face for just a brief moment. He was most definitely not prepared for how _hot _Keith’s boyfriend was.

His brain had to have short-circuited for a minute because the next thing he remembered was a loud air horn noise and about twenty bikes roaring to life, the starting line spattered with dust and mud as they burst forward. Keith’s was the only red one, he registered mutely, trying to get his head back in the game. Pidge didn’t seem to have noticed – they were busy screeching at the top of their lungs for Keith to get his ass in front _pronto_ – and he was somehow glad for it. The amount of teasing this would have meant for him… the thought alone made him shudder.

“May I sit?”  
The smooth, cultivated voice brought him back from his internal freak out and he managed to tear his eyes from the race – only to wish he had never done so in the first place.

Blue eyes in a tanned face, a mouth quirked in a small smile, white hair framing everything in between, and his heart suddenly more or less pounding out of his skin.

“Oh! Um. Yeah. Sure! Pidge?” His voice sounded high pitched in his own ears and he caught the little devil smirking in the corner of his eye. Oh, he would give them a lecture afterwards, he was sure of it! Maybe. Oh, god.

“Sure. Hey, Lotor.”  
“Hello there, Pidge. I see you’ve made it, as usual.”  
Pidge grinned as Lotor sat down next to Lance. “Sure. Wouldn’t miss it for the world. Oh, that’s Lance. Friend of mine. Works in the local theater. Lance, say hi.”  
“Hi”, he muttered weakly, trying not to let his nerves show. Lotor, however, smiled and more or less evaporated Lance’s whole mind with just that.

“It is nice to meet you. As you may have guessed, my name is Lotor.” He held out his hand and Lance made himself actively swallow in an attempt to calm himself before taking it. Lotor’s handshake was firm, a few callouses scraping softly over Lance’s hand.

“Uh, yeah”, he managed to croak out. “’m Lance. Hi.”  
Pidge snickered and he scraped enough of his brain cells together to shoot them an ugly look. They just grinned back. Lotor, on the other hand, looked somehow lost – and Lance couldn’t deny how adorable he was when he tilted his head to one side and-

Oh, nonono, diòs mio, he was _not _going to continue this train of thoughts!

“So, you come here often?”, he tried weakly. Lotor smiled and Lance’s brain veered off the right tracks right away. This man was just insanely graceful with about everything he did, which was decidedly unfair.

“Oh, yes – as often as I can manage. It is considerably less alarming to watch over Keith than to hear about his potential injuries hours later.”  
Right. Boyfriends. Lance was torn between a sharp pang of jealousy and gushing over the _fondness _he saw creeping into Lotor’s eyes and the soft smile that appeared on his lips. This man was so far gone that Lance could only wave at him as he passed him by.

“Yeah, I guess that must suck – not knowing if he’s in pain or something, right?”, he replied and marveled at the way Lotor’s eyes practically lit up.

“Decidedly”, he nodded energetically, before launching himself into some ridiculous story about Keith, a lost kitten on a rooftop and a broken wrist and strained ankle Lance was listening to absentmindedly, humming his agreement once in a while. His new companion was an avid story teller, that he had to admit. It was quite hard to focus, though, with the racetrack right in front of them and Keith’s red bike hovering closer to the first spot until he finally overtook his last opponent, leaning so far to the right as he took another turn that Lance gripped his knees with too white knuckles.

“Is he trying to kill himself?” he breathed and Lotor chuckled, a rich sound that eased some of his anxiety away. If Lotor was amused by this – it couldn’t be as bad as he thought it was, right?!  
“I hope not, or else he will be most sternly lectured afterwards. This is quite a normal trick for him, I assure you and the ground is dry enough for him to pull it off.”  
Oh. Well. That did not sound so bad now, did it? Pidge snickered next to him and Lance almost jumped – he had forgotten about the tiny gremlin entirely over the course of Lotor’s story.

“You know way too much about this maneuver, Lotor, you know that, right?”  
And Lotor was _blushing, _with Lance next to him almost losing it. His face crinkled in a self conscious and somehow helpless smile and he shrugged slightly, mumbling a, “He is very proud of his life endangering tricks” while averting his eyes from Pidge and Lance, fixing them on Keith’s small figure instead. Pidge grinned and nudged Lance’s side who somehow managed to keep his laughter inside, where it bubbled and bloomed because _yes, _while he was jealous and absolutely, most definitely wanted something like this right now and right away, he just couldn’t for the life of him stay envious towards those two and their obvious infatuating with each other. And as Keith crossed the finish line first and Lotor leaped to his feet, rushing down the stairs, as those two met behind the goal and Keith let himself fall into awaiting arms, laughing and hugging his boyfriend as close to himself as seemed to be physically possible, he let out a loud whoop, carrying his laughter into the wind across his face. Pidge grinned next to him and nudged him with their elbow again.

“So, you like ‘em?”  
And Lance turned around, his face still split with a grin so wide it was almost starting to hurt.

“Yeah. I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Who needs to update several stories and instead writes a one shot about a pairing she didn't know she needed for a long time? This bisaster here, that's who. I apologize for everyone waiting for updates but I just had to get this out of my system, and honestly? I regret nothing. Also, pls don't expect me to not write Keitor again, and again, and again bc they are just very adorable in my eyes, thank you very much


End file.
